The Rest as They Say Is History
by Luc91
Summary: On her 26th Birthday, Gabriella reflects on the things that have made her who she is today. Troyella. Oneshot. Dedicated to zanessatroyella4evr620! Happy birthday Amanda! Please R&R! Thanks! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**The Rest as They Say Is History**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with a new one shot ****and I'm dedicating it to ****Amanda (zanessatroyella4evr260) ****since it's her birthday tomorrow (to her) or here in the UK (to me), today. Happy birthday Amanda! Anyway please R&R! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**

* * *

**_26 year old Gabriella Bolton sighed happily as she walked out onto the balcony of the large house, well mansion she shared with her husband of seven years, Troy Bolton. Sitting down on the swing that had been set up out there, Gabriella let it gently swing back and forth as she held a tiny 3 month old baby in her arms. Charlotte Amanda Bolton was the first child for Gabriella and Troy. Listening to the faded music from downstairs, Gabriella let herself relax. Today was Gabriella's 26th birthday and Troy had decided to throw a surprise party for her since she hadn't seen a lot of people since giving birth and had decided she was going to be a stay at home mom. It wasn't like she needed to work since Troy was captain of the Lakers. Casting her eyes down on the little girl in her arms, Gabriella let her mind wander back to the first time she met Troy. 

_**Flashback**_

_16 year old Gabriella Montez sat in the park swinging back and forth slowly on the swings. Today was her 16__th__ birthday but since it was only her third day in Albuquerque, New Mexico, she didn't exactly have any friends to celebrate with since she hadn't started school yet and her mom was too busy sorting things out at her new job that Gabriella had decided to just go for a wonder round._

_"You look deep in thought, something must be bothering you." Gabriella was pulled from her trance as she looked back and saw a guy about her age leaning against the opposite side of the swings. His piercing blue eyes drawing in Gabriella's attention. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." _

_"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella shook his waiting hand as he sat down on the swing next to her._

_"Are you new to town because I've never seen you around before?" Troy asked._

_"Yeah, my mom and I moved in a few days ago."__ Gabriella explained as a comfortable silence came over the two before Troy broke it._

_"Are y__ou ok?__ When I came over you looked like something was bothering you." Gabriella shook her head._

_"It's nothing. It's just stupid." _

_"It can't be that stupid if you were that deep in thought. Come on tell me." Gabriella smiled._

_"How do I know that you aren't some crazy person who is going to stalk me if I tell you?" Troy laughed._

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to stalk you. But you never know I might start stalking you to find out if you are some crazy person who is going to out to be a mass murderer." Gabriella giggled and shook her head._

_"I always imagined that today I would be spending it with my mom and dad and all my friends but I have none of it." Troy looked at her confused. "It's my 16__th__ today."_

_"Really?"__ Gabriella nodded. __"Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks." _

_"So can I ask you why you can't spend today with your parents at least? I mean if you have just moved then you aren't exactly going to have your friends around you but why not your parents?" Troy asked._

_"My dad died a few years ago when I was 10 and my mom is too busy getting settled into her new job to have time for me. As for the friends part, you're wrong.__ I've moved around so much that I've never had time to make friends and I'm not exactly what you would call a popular student in school so things have never bothered me. Knowing my mom we'll be gone again in a few months." Troy looked at how sad she looked and for some reason did something completely surprising both of them, he pulled her up and wrapped her in a hug._

_"I'm sorry about your dad and you can alr__eady say you have one friend now. Come on, I'm going to meet my friends now so why don't you come and join us." Troy offered. "What school are you going to by the way?" he asked as she moved back slightly to look at him._

_"East High.__ Are you sure your friends won't mind?" Troy nodded._

_"There awesome and we are all so different that I'm sure you are bound to relate to one of us." Gabriella gave him a smile and nodded._

_"Thanks."_

_After that day and meeting all Troy's friends, Gabriella suddenly felt happy about being in Albuquerque and finding out her mom was going to be based there made Gabriella finally feel like she could enjoy just being a teenager and do normal things with her friends._

_**End Flashback**_

"What are you doing out here?" Gabriella looked back hearing her husband's hushed voice.

"It was all getting a bit much down there plus someone was half asleep and I wanted to get her off to sleep without being woken up again." Gabriella told him as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his side being careful not to squash or wake Charlotte.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Gabriella nodded as Troy ran his fingers lightly over her forehead and cheeks.

"She takes after her daddy."Troy smiled as silence overcame them.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella had been living in Albuquerque for over a year now and ever since she and Troy met, the two had become so close and had a special bond that was obvious to everyone.__ Tonight__ Troy was finally going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend after he realized that he didn't just care for Gabriella like a sister or best friend like the other guys did, he loved her as in love loved her._

_"Hey." Troy was startled when Gabriella suddenly appeared behind him in a simple black cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a __red belt round her waist since he had told her dress up since he was taking her out._

_"Hey. Wow you look amazing Gabi." He pecked her cheek as she blushed but knew he couldn't see since it was already dark. "You ready to go?" Troy asked as she closed her front door._

_"Yeah." Troy took her hand in his as he led her down to his car._

_After going for something to eat, Troy took her to the local park and to the playground where they had first met on the swings. _

_"Troy why are we in the park playground?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat her down on the swing._

_"A little over a year ago you came into my life and I'm going to be forever thankful that you did because in this past year I've discovered so much about myself and feelings I never knew I had and it__'__s all thanks to you. What I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella looked at Troy who was refusing to meet her eye nervously fidgeting with his fingers. __Standing up she took his hands in her own while using her other one to turn his face to look at her._

_"You really think I could turn you down. There__ is no way I would ever." With that Gabriella pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck while his went around her waist as they stood there sharing their first kiss under the moonlight and stars._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm just going to put her in her cot. You want to come?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and opened the door for his wife as she walked in carrying their daughter. Gabriella gently placed her in the cot that had been set up in their room for now, kissing her forehead softly, Troy repeating her actions before the two walked back out to the balcony just enjoying the time away from their friends and family but leaving the door open so they would hear Charlotte if she awoke.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood over looking down at all the lights of LA.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired." Troy kissed her temples affectionately as she sighed relaxed in his arms.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella had just arrived back at the Bolton's after having gone out with their friends to celebrate Gabriella's 18__th__. Gabriella was going to be staying at the Bolton's for a few days since her mom had been called away at the last minute to do with an emergency up in New York leaving Gabriella alone. The two quietly walked up the stairs to Troy's room before Gabriella disappeared __into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas while Troy stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. __The two were trusted to be alone in the same room with the door closed since both had promised nothing would be going on because both had already made a deal with their parents that they wouldn't do anything until their wedding night because they wanted their first time to be special. Gabriella walked in a few minutes later and climbed in next to Troy and settled down in his arms. _

_"Did you have fun tonight?" Troy asked as she nodded. _

_"I had tonnes. Thanks for arranging everything. I know Tay and Shar may have tried to take the credit for the small party that they threw for me just for us but I have a feeling it was you that stopped the party getting any bigger than just our friends." Troy smiled knowing that Gabriella knew them all so well it didn't really matter what they said because she could always figure out the truth._

_"You're welcome. I knew that you never got to spend your 16__th__ having a party with all your friends so I decided to throw a party for you for your 18__th__ instead." Troy told her as she leaned up and kissed him._

_"I loved it. Thank you. I just wish my mom could have been here but I know she tried her best to be." Troy nodded sadly knowing how much she hated it when her mom wasn't away and left her alone. _

_"I know you do." Troy kissed the top of her head before grinning to himself. "Hey Gabs?"_

_"Hmmm."_

_"I have something to ask you and I'm hoping it will cheer you up more although I didn't plan on doing this right now." Gabriella had a confused look on her face as she watched Troy lean over and d__ig under his bed for something but fell off as he tried to stretch._

_"Troy! Are you ok?" Gabriella asked quickly moving to the edge as Troy leaned up and grinned._

_"Nothing a kiss won't make better." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she noticed his hand gripping onto something. _

_"What do you have?" Troy smiled as he moved and Gabriella sat back expecting him to move back onto the bed but instead he stayed on the floor and got onto one knee as Gabriella's eyes widened._

_"Gabriella, since the day I met you I felt something. It took nearly a year to figure out those feelings and to actually act on them but trust me I'm so glad I did. You see the day I met you was the day my future was made. I knew somehow I wanted to always have you in my life because you make me a better man and without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. What I'm trying to say is I love you and I would be honoured if you would give me the pleasure of being able to call you my wife. Will you marry me?" Gabriella had tears running down her face as she nodded and flung her arms around Troy as he moved her back to lie down so he could climb on top of her._

_"I love you so, so, so much Troy Bolton!"Troy grinned as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. To some people getting engaged at 18 was unrealistic and didn't believe that these two would last that long but right now neither one cared what anyone else thought, they were happy and that was all that mattered._

_1 year later_

_Gabriella was nervously standing at the back of the church waiting for the music to start. Today had been the day for the past year she had been waiting for. Gabriella knew if on the day she and Troy first met that this is where they would be three years later she would of told you don't be so stupid but Gabriella right now was so happy that in a matter of minutes she would be walking down the aisle where she would join Troy and they would soon start a life together as a married couple._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella spoke breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think that we would be where we are today? I mean when you first met me would you of ever imagined that we would be here together today with our daughter?" Gabriella asked as Troy gave her a confused look.

"No I probably didn't imagine I would but why are you asking?" Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess in a way thinking about it all everything is some kind of fairytale. I mean you are living your dream and captain of one of the biggest teams known. Everyone loves you. We have an amazing family and group of friends. We have the most precious thing in our daughter, something that was created with our love. I mean it just feels a bit surreal doesn't it?" Gabriella explained.

"I guess it does in a way when you think about it like that but I wouldn't change it for one thing." Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down and kissed her softly.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabriella was glaring at Troy who just gave her his multi-million dollar and could see the amusement on his face. _

_"I swear I'm telling the truth right now when I say I hate you and I will never ever let you near me again!" Troy tried to hold in his laugh._

_"You and I both know that by tomorrow I will be back in bed with you holding you in my arms." _

_"No you will still be on a floor somewhere." Troy rolled his eyes. He watched as Gabriella's hard face turned to a sad one._

_"What's wrong?" Troy asked quickly moving over to Gabriella._

_"I'm being a complete bitch and I'm being so horrible to you. I really don't mean it Troy and I don't want to lose you because without you, my life is empty." Troy smiled at his wife of seven years as he placed a kiss to her lips not caring how sweaty she was. _

_"You have no need to worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You got stuck with me for good the day you married me Mrs Bolton. Trust me I'm even prepared for if you want to give me a good smack since dad warned me mom nearly beat him up when she was having me." Gabriella smiled as she grimaced and grasped Troy's hand. Gabriella was right now 9 months pregnant and had been in labour for the past 14 hours. She was stuck at 9cm dilated last time the nurse checked on her._

_"Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella and Troy looked up at the nurse who had a smile. "You're ready to deliver Gabriella." Gabriella looked at Troy scared._

_"It's ok. I'm going to be here the whole time." Troy assured her as she nodded and was moved down to delivery as Troy was changed into his scrubs._

_After 20 minutes of pushing, Gabriella gave one last push as she felt their child slip from her._

_"It's a girl." Troy grinned as he cut the umbilical cord and watched as the nurses took their daughter to the side to wipe clean and wrap her up while the doctors carried on sorting Gabriella. "Here you go daddy." Troy was handed their daughter as Gabriella looked on smiling as Troy walked back over to her._

_"Mommy would you like to see your daughter?" Gabriella smiled as Troy transferred her into Gabriella's arms where she seemed to instantly try to move closer knowing who her mother was._

_"She's perfect Troy."_

_"That she is." Gabriella and Troy placed a kiss on her forehead as the nurse appeared at the side of them._

_"Do we have a name for baby Bolton?" She asked as Gabriella nodded at Troy to say._

_"Charlotte Amanda Bolton."__ Troy announced proudly. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I love you Gabriella Bolton." Troy whispered.

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

"Happy Birthday babe." The two stayed in each other's arms and let just say the rest was history.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know it didn't really have a plot but I wanted to just write something light. Hope you liked it! Please review! ****Thanks!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDA!**


End file.
